


The one you left behind

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata returns after an out of country trip, Kageyama feels left behind... especially when Hinata brings home a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one you left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first proper fanfiction. I have no idea where I'm going with this story, nor when I'll be able to update it, so I'm sorry. It's very off timeline and perhaps a tad ooc? Anyways, I hope you like it, this is only a short chapter, but I hope I'll be able to update is soon :) Thnakyou

Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Kageyama stared at his phone at a singular message on the Karasuno Volleyball Club's group chat. It was Hinata. He was back. 

Hinata had recently been on a trip out of the country on an adventure course, doing all sorts of sports and activities to build himself. Kageyama hadn't been able to go due to money problems and so had been forced to wait patiently for Hinata to return. 

As Kageyama watched, Hinata started to describe all the fun things he had done and how he has progressed as a person. The other members of the volleyball club started encouraging Hinata, telling him that they missed him and that they can't wait for him to get back on the court with them, but Kageyama couldn't stand it. He should have been with him. He should have been the one to help Hinata get over his obstacles, not a bunch of strangers. 

Anger bubbled inside Kageyama. He knew that if he didn't do something then he would soon say something stupid and Hinata would find out how he feels, and Kageyama couldn't have that. He threw his phone to the other side of the bed and held his head in his hands, thinking about things he could have done in order to be there with Hinata. 

Suddenly, Kageyama heard his text alert sound, instead of the usual 'ping' of the group chat. He picked up his phone to find that Hinata had texted him, "Hey, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but we're still friends right? It's just that, I feel so behind because I haven't been here. I haven't heard from you since I left and I'm just worried. Sorry to bother you."  
Baka, thought Kageyama. He was the one who felt left behind, as though Hinata has ran a marathon and he had been left at the start line. Kageyama had attempted to text Hinata on may occasions whilst he had gone, but couldn't find the words to convey how he missed him, without sounding needy or clingy. 

What if Hinata is completely different now? Kageyama thought. What if, after all he has been through in his time away, he comes back a totally different person. Kageyama knew he should be, and would be, supportive of Hinata no matter what, and would always stay at his side, no matter how much he has changed. Yet the mere thought of him acting differently than before scared Kageyama to his core. 

"Anyway", Hinata continued in the group chat, "I met a new friend, his name is Kenma, he's really nice, I think you guys will like him".

Kageyama just stared at his screen in jealous horror, thinking that Hinata had found someone better to replace him with.


End file.
